


Can I Borrow This?

by Kisleth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bar/Club, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:37:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth
Summary: for the prompt "Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back."





	Can I Borrow This?

Clint looked at the brunet out of the corner of his eye. He had been trying to get Clint’s attention all night. At least, it felt like it. He had brushed up against him every time he walked by, and every time he came up to the bar for a drink while Clint was waiting for one. He’d caught Clint’s eye when he danced provocatively on the dance floor… He’d done everything short of climbing up into the cages, but that was actually thwarted by the beefy blond who had been with him.

Clint’s honestly flattered now that it had been confirmed that the flirting had indeed been directed at him, not just wishful thinking. But now that he had this amazing chance, he wondered if he could milk it a little more. He’d be so disappointed if he got the kiss and the kisser deemed him an unworthy kissee. “I’m not sure I could give one of my kisses to a stranger…” he paused to finish his beer, licking his lips. “Not without collateral.”

He’d spoken just at the right time, he’d caught the falling expression and boosted it up to a blinding smile. He leaned into him and placed a hand on his chest. “I want you to dance with me. Hotter and dirtier than what I saw earlier.” The smug look on the brunet’s face make a shiver run down Clint’s spine. Oh yeah, he was smug in that Clint had indeed been watching the show.

It was no hardship to be dragged onto the dance floor. The beat was loud and pulsed through them as they danced. Hot, and sweaty, and pressed tight together, his hands burned into the skin above Clint’s hips where he’d snuck his hands after rucking up his shirt a little. Clint wrapped his arms around his neck, carding his fingers through silky hair. They moved sinuously, in sync with their eyes locked, foreheads and noses pressed together as they shared the air between their panting mouths.

A few songs dancing like that and they were nearly just grinding their erections against each other. Excruciating foreplay, this was. So Clint decided to put this gorgeous man out of his misery and as song surged and shook them deep to their bones, Clint tightened his arms and tipped his head to seal their lips together and kiss him stranger.

He’d have to find out his name soon, because he wanted to scream it later.


End file.
